Charmcaster Saves a Life
by kitkat2150
Summary: Charmcaster saves Gwen's life. Cute GwenCaster Not for your young readers.


She walks home hair dripping wet as she checks her phone. She had been at the library most of the day studying for her exams. It had been a long and tiring day and she had a massive headache. She brushed the locks from her face as she checked her phone calling Kevin again. Not far away you wait hidden in an alleyway about 20 metres away from her.

"You're getting warmer Gwenny" You chuckle as you watch her wobble slightly off balance by the strong wind. You watch as she shivered from the rain and cold. Somehow it makes you feel cold inside. You take a breath as she walks more forward frustrated by someone on the phone. No one's around to help her. She's on her own and by the looks of it.

You take in a breath and breathe out preparing to attack her but something stops you. A scream. Someone's screaming.

Who?

You turn the corner to see a bunch of men standing over the girl whose now on the ground leaning onto a nearby car for support. Her brown shoulder bags on the ground not too far away from her behind one of the men holding a crow bar.

She holds her head in agony unable to truely comprehend what's about to happen. You watch as one man grabs her shirt and lifts her up so they're both looking into each other's eyes. One's fearful; the other's hatred. "Send my regards to your stupid ass cousin for me" He pushes her down on the ground before they beat her with rusty chains, bats and tire irons.

You watch unable to understand what had just happened. This was your revenge plan not a bunch of goons.

'She's still getting what she deserves though' A voice rings out through your head.

She's suffering which is what she deserves after everything she put you through especially after dating Michael. You can't believe that **she** had done that. Of course she had done that; it's her for god sake. She's ruined everything that you've done for the last six years and now it's finally catching up to her.

You sit back and watch as they grab her. Her top and stockings are completely ripped to shreds and her hair's a complete mess. She's covered in blood top to bottom. As well as scratches and thick bruising. Her nose is bleeding. It covers her chin and mouth as she continued to try and cover herself from being hit.

"Joey, hold her down" One man says as he begins to remove his belt. Your eyes widen. She squirms wriggling as still continues to fight. A man places his tire iron down and grabs her delicate wrists pinning them above her head on the cement paving. Another attempts to hold her legs down but she swings back kicking him in the face. She's a fighter nonetheless.

He winces for a second before he grabs the tire iron from nearby and smacks it over her stomach. She coughs in agony. Something must've broke. "Gag her" He mumbles as cloth fills her mouth. The man with his trousers now down to his ankles leans over her kissing her neck. You know what's coming next. You can't watch this. You can't let this happen.

She might be a smartass whose done **you** wrong a few times but **she** sure as hell doesn't deserve this.

You race up to them alighting your hands with energy and aim it at the man whose ontop of her. His head turns to you a split second before you shoot him in the chest. He winces in agony pain flooding through his system as he falls back away from the girl shaking and cowering on the floor. You turn to the others picking up their weapons ready to attack you but you make short work of them.

Your manna wraps around the two of them throwing them across the street and into nearby cars sending wails of alarms off. You take a sharp breathe out staring down at the girl huddled up in a foetal position.

You can hear her crying and whimpering in pain. It surprises you that she's not out cold yet but what can you do? It would've been better if she were to slip unconscious in case you weren't there to save her life. You grit your teeth in disgust at her.

Pathetic.

She barely fought back.

Quietly you turn away, heels clicking on the concrete ground ready to go home to warm and comfy bed. You hear her groan and cry behind you. You know she'll probably freeze to death out here with her shredded, wet clothing and the fact that she can't walk. She's still probably too in shock. You sigh turning round and walking up to her deciding that you'll help her get home but that's it. You bend down next to her and shake her shoulder. "Gwen!" You call out to her kneeling down next to her body. "Gwen, it's alright. They're gone" You tell her. She instantly embraces you holding you tightly. "Thank you" She whispers in your ear.

Your hands hesitate before you gently wrap them around her. You can smell the cooper and sweat wreaking off her broken body. "Thank you, thank you, thank you" She repeats with a strong hint of desperation fresh on her breath.

"Come on" You whisper pulling her away. "Let's get you home" You grab her arm wrapping it around your shoulders before helping her up. She struggles to get on her feet. "My ankle" She winces falling. You let go allowing her to catch her breath back.

"What's wrong now?" You cross your arms. "I think my ankles twisted" She winces light rain still pouring down her face. You sigh. "Fine, we'll take the fast way home" You grab her arm. In an instance your eyes glow and you're standing at the front of her house. The lights are on but nobody's home. You stare at the large family house.

You knew Gwen was preppy but this...this was nice. You're instantly dragged out of your thoughts by her hand grabbing your shirt. You look down about to hit her but then you see her. Begging eyes wishing to go inside and crawl under her blankets and hide away from the cruel world she lives in.

You help her in and let her sit on the leather couch as you walk around the room inspecting every crevice of it.

"Your family sure likes the red theme, huh?" You ask turning round to see her with her face in her hands crying. You stare at her for a while before coming over to her. "What's are you crying about now; You're safe aren't you?" You spit. She lets her hands slide between her legs as she keeps her head down. "I almost got raped," She whispers barely audible.

"A bunch of people just attacked me. They got the best of me and almost...I wasn't prepared and they..." She placed her hands back up to her face.

You stare at her feeling guilty for not stepping in sooner. "You can't blame yourself for what happened. It wasn't your fault" You tell her. She breaths out bringing your hands away. "I wasn't even suppose to be walking home, Kevin was suppose to pick me up but he never showed"

You sit back on the chair and stare at her. You can see the cuts on her body and bruises covering most of her flesh.

There's a gash on her forehead that had recently split open. She notices you staring at her and wipes her busted lip and nose trying to wipe away the embarrassment. "I'm going to try call him again" Gwen sighed taking out her phone. You narrow your eyes wondering why she would ever go out with a man that tried to kill her and her family. "The towels are the third door on your right"

You nod as she places the phone to her ear and waits.

You get up leaving her alone to have some privacy. You find a nearby door and open it listening in on her conversation. "Kevin, you forgot to pick me up. **Again** " She growls.

You grab three towels. "Wait, whose that girl in the background...Kevin who is she?...Kevin...Kevin?...How could you..." You walk back in the room just as the phone is chucked across onto the opposite couch. There's tears still fresh in her eyes. She rubs her eyes trying to wipe them away before you see her. "Guess things didn't work out" You throw her a towel.

She grabs it mid-air and rubs her face down. She nods gently.

"Kevin was cheating on me" She mumbles placing the towel over her shoulders. You nod sitting down next to her. "I don't know why you dated him?" You tell her truthfully as you turn to her. "He was different. He was really changing and then...I don't know why he cheated on me" She shook her head. "If he didn't want to be with me then he could've just told me"

"Men are pigs" you narrow your eyes before standing.

"Where's your first aid box?" You ask gently. "It's in the kitchen but I'm fine Charmcaster" She mumbles staring up at you. You shake your head. "No, you're not. I'll help get you cleaned up but then I'm leaving got it" She nods as you leave and come back with the box full of medical supplies.

"Lay down" You tell her. She does what you ask. You sit down next to her and place your hands on the buttons of her shirt about to unbutton them. Her eyes widen. "Stop" She tells you sitting up on her elbows. "What?" You stare at her. "I'm not undressing in front of you" She tells you. You sigh angrily. "You don't have a choice. I can't get to the wounds otherwise. She stares at you thinking for a second before laying back down.

"Just let me do it" Her hands shook as she grabbed her shirt trying again and again but her hands shook too much from the cold. You watch after every attempt getting more and more pissed off. "You're freezing and in shock. Stop being a baby and let me do it" You lean over her and rip her shirt before she can argue. "Hey" She complains. You roll your eyes. "It's a horrible shirt anyway" You smile down at her as narrows her eyes at you. "Well.. I like it" She mumbles as you remove the sleeves from her. "Lay down and keep still" You tell her as you stare at the large gashes covering her body.

"Did they have a knife or something?" You ask. Gwen nodded. "They had a few weapons on them. I don't think they were planning on keeping me alive" She stated coldly. You gulp before leaning over and cleaning up the blood covering her pale body.

"Does it hurt?" You ask gently. "It stings now. The knife was pretty sharp. The large metal stick they hit me with hurt a lot more" She informs you. "The tire iron" You correct her. She nods. "It doesn't matter what it is it just hurt"

You place your hand over her cuts and heal them. She winces stiffling a groan as you remove you hand revealing a keloid scar. She lifted her head looking down at it.

"Thanks" She breathed out. You smirk lightly towards her. "Lay down, I'm not done yet" You tell her bluntly placing a hand on her bare shoulder and pushing her back down on the pillow. It takes you an hour but you eventually heal most of her wounds and serious bruising. She groans sitting up and looking up at you. "Hey Charmcaster" She stares at you. You yawn laying back on the chair. "Yeah?"

She smiles warmly at you. "I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me tonight. I would've been toast if it wasn't for you" She's being sincere.

Act cool Charmcaster.

"No big deal. I was planning to attack you anyway they just got there sooner" You shrug. Her eyes widen in shock. "You're joking right. That was a joke...Charmcaster?" You stand up and walk to the door as she follows you with her eyes. "You're leaving?" She asks. "I told you that I would help you then I said I would leave" You tell her not really wanting to leave.

You see the fear in her eyes. The fear of being left alone. "Wait-" She stands wobbling her shredded bloodied bra being the only thing covering her upper body. You can see her abs and skinny figure pretty easily in the light. "What?" You spit at her. "I-" She doesn't know what to say to keep you here. "I need you here" She gulps. "Why?" You quickly answer.

"I-I...I could have a concussion and...if I collapse..." She states holding her head. You arch your eyebrow. "Shouldn't your parents be home by now?"

"My folks have gone to visit my brother in college"

Your eyebrow arches. "You have a brother?"

"Ken. He's seven years older than me"

"Long age gap and Ken? seriously"

She blushes lightly.

"Ken, Ben, Gwen. Who the hell chose your names?"

"Grandpa Max" She scratched the back of her neck.

You can't help but chuckle.

She crosses her arms rolling her eyes.

"Are you going to stay with me or not?" She asked.

You wipe the tears out of your eyes before staring at her. "Got any movies?" You ask walking up to her.

She smirkes nodding. "My dad bought a new t-v in the theater room" She grabs your hand pulling her into the room with large leather couches with cup holders and a massive flat screen t-v. You stare in shock amazed. "Has surround sound and everything" She smiles. "Movies are over there" She points as she walks out to grab some food.

You can't believe that you're actually doing this; watching a movie with your enemy. You pick out a movie as she comes back in the room with a bowl of popcorn and left over pizza and places it on the coffee table. "You really shouldn't be walking round with that twisted ankle of yours" You tell her. She shrugs.

"I'm not walking home" She reasons before sitting down. You place the movie on. "Oh and just in case you collapse I'm not dragging your ass to the hospital"

She closes her eyes nodding.

You can already tell she's extremely tired.

You place the disk in and sit down next to her. She smirks grabbing the large blanket covering not only herself but you in the process. "What are you doing?" You hiss at her. "Covering us up so we don't get cold" Gwen rolls her bloodied eyes. You furrow your eyebrows and shove it away. You know she's grateful for you saving her but she doesn't need to go this far. "I'm not cold Gwen and I'm not your friend".

She just nods no real opinion of the matter.

"I was just trying to be nice and make it up to you" She mutters. Her lips part gently. You notice the blanket slide down her shoulder exposing some of her skin. You blush. You shake your head. "I'm leaving" You tell her. "You can take care of yourself" She's surprised how easily upset you got. Why were you upset? you've never felt this way before. She doesn't bother calling out for you. You slam the door shut before walking away down the street before it starts to rain again.

Dammit. What if she's trying to go after you? Dammit. What if she has a concussion? Dammit. What if she's fallen over and is screaming for you right this second? DAMMIT.

You turn back marching up to her house slamming the unlocked door open and pacing down the hall towards the low-playing t-v. Your head turns to see a girl tucked up on the couch eyes and cheeks wet. She stares up at you using the blanket to wipe her tired eyes. "Charmcaster?" She breaths out. You stare down at her knowing she's probably traumatised.

"I thought you left?" She asks trying not to move too much. You're head runs with excuses. "I was just making sure you hadn't keeled over" You huff crossing your arms. She sniffs before looking over to you. "Are you...are you crying?" You narrow your eyes at her.

"No," She rubs her eyes again with the blanket. You walk up to her towering above her intimidatingly. "You're crying" She winces her eyes avoiding any contact. "Why are you crying?"

Instantly she wraps her arms around you hugging you tightly. You're about to shove her off you but you hesitate. She remains there crying into your stomach. You sigh wrapping your arms around her trying to comfort her. "There, there" You say trying not to sound too sympathetic towards her but you can't help but feel bad for the girl. "I'm sorry" She muttered feeling worse for letting you see her like this. You shake your head.

"You don't have to apologise Gwen" you mumble hoping it would make her feel slightly better as you rub circles into her back. She sniffs; takes a breath before removing herself off you. "Thank you" She breathes out wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. You grab a tissue box off the side and offer it to her. "For what?" You manage to mumble.

"Taking care of me" She replied. You sigh. "You should've been more careful walking the streets at night by yourself" You brush your fingers through her hair. She closed her eyes leaning onto your shoulder.

"I can't believe I got attacked just because someone hated my cousin" She mumbled snuggling up to you. You wrap an arm around her holding her closely. "Everyone hates your cousin" You hold her closely continuing to soothe her.

"I know" She finally closes her eyes beginning to drift off ever so slowly. You lean your chin over her head and stare towards the flashing t-v wondering what would've happened if you hadn't bothered saving her life. You wonder if the girl in your arms would even be alive or would she be completely traumatised. Would you two even be fighting anymore. Would she revert back to a high school girl instead of a hero, or would she be locked up in some insane asylum reliving the nightmare?

It made you think that life would kind of be boring without someone there to hit back at you. That someone was actually considered your competition

Then it hits you. You couldn't live without her. Because she was your competition. She was the only one who was brave enough to try knock you down when you gained power. She was the only hero that cared enough to stop you from taking over the world. Not Ben, not Kevin, not Max. Just her.

You can't live without her because she's your enemy.

Without her life wouldn't be worth getting up for.

You wrap your arms around her tighter still continuing to glide your fingers down her hair removing any knots and tangles. She moans lifting her head up lightly before staring into your eyes. You smile down at her. She smiles back leaning into you more closely before brushing her lips against yours. There warm, moist, succulent. You can't resist, closing your eyes and leaning in.

She tastes perfect especially when she kisses back. You moan gently. You can feel her lips crease as she smiles kissing you one last time before resting her head into the crevice of your neck. You cheeks fluster as she giggles lightly as she closes her eyes allowing her body to rest easily on yours. You can't help but smile down at her.

Because it's strange to say this in your prediciment but...

You were glad for saving her life. Because if you hadn't then none of this were to of happened.

So in a weird way; she's yours.

And yours alone.


End file.
